Life's Little Pleasures
by Siancore
Summary: Collection of Richonne ficlets and one-shots set in canon universe that focus on happy times. M for adult situations and language.


Brown Sugar

A/N: Written because of this Ask on Tumblr: _Hello, can you imagine Rick helping Michonne with her honey/brown sugar body scrub hmmm_

* * *

"Oh, God. _Hmmm_ , yes. _Rick_. _Ohh_ , Rick," said Michonne as she gripped the sheets with one hand and threaded the other through Rick's hair.

Waves of pleasure washed over Michonne as she felt her center tighten and a ball of heat swirl over her skin. She could feel her release fast approaching while her naked form writhed and glistened as the midday sun shone through their bedroom.

Rick used his thumb and stroked her small nub again and again as his tongue lapped over her swollen lips. She clenched her thighs with her legs draped over his shoulders; Rick sucked more vigorously at her delta and finally brought her to her climax. While she fought to make her breath even out, he kissed up her stomach and positioned himself at her entrance; they shared a messy, heated kiss before he slid his length inside of her.

After letting out a pleasured moan, Rick set a steady pace; he wrapped her legs about his waist and thrust eagerly. They fit together so perfectly and the immense pleasure that they felt was only second to their complete love and adoration for one another. There really was not a single thing he would not do for the beautiful woman who was staring into his eyes as he covered her nakedness with his own. Rick smiled for a brief moment as his mind wandered back to the reason why they were currently making love in the middle of the day.

 _Two hours ago…_

Rick held the short list of items in his left hand and gave Michonne a questioning look. He was wondering about a couple of things; firstly, why she was giving him a list two days _before_ he and Daryl were scheduled to go on their run, and secondly, why she wanted the items at all.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothin'," said Rick. "Just this list. You've never asked for anything like this before; all the food we've found has gone straight to the pantry for the community; that was a rule you wanted to keep. Now you want sugar and _cooking_ _oil_..."

"It's actually _olive_ oil," she said. "Or coconut oil, if you can find it. Either one is good."

"Right," he answered raising an eyebrow and glancing back at the piece of paper.

"What?" she asked again, growing slightly irritated.

"I was just curious as to why you want this stuff now, just for yourself, when you've been, ya know, so adamant that we share everything," Rick said. "You said anything that could be rationed out to the community, exactly like sugar and oil, should be sent to the pantry to be dealt out."

Michonne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know what I said, Rick," she offered. "But now I'm just asking you to do this for me."

"I'm gonna do it," he answered. "That ain't no problem. Whatever you want, you got it; you know that. I just wanna know why?"

Another sigh escaped her mouth.

"Well, if you really must know, I want to use the ingredients to make a body scrub," she replied.

"Body scrub? Out of stuff we could eat? Out of stuff the community could use?" he asked slightly disbelievingly.

"Only if you can find some," Michonne insisted, folding her arms over her chest and feeling annoyed by Rick dubiousness. "And it's not like I'm askin' you to go and raid the pantry or hold up people at gunpoint or anything like that, Rick. Just, if you happen to find some while you and Daryl are out there, bring it to me before you take it to the pantry. Or, not; _whatever_. It's up to you. Thanks."

He could sense she was irritated now as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, now," he called out causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What?" she asked, not entirely impressed with him in that moment.

"I'm not tryin' to upset you, darlin'," he said in earnest. "I was just curious, that's all. I'll get it for you if I can, now come here."

Michonne could not be annoyed with him for very long, and soon fell into his embrace as their lips came together. She drew back and then stroked his hair.

"Thank you," she said. "I appreciate it."

xXxXx

"I don't know if I can part with it, Rick," said Morgan as he and Rick stood in the doorway of the home he shared with Carol. "You know she loves making cookies. I wouldn't wanna get myself in trouble with her again."

Both men chuckled a little before Rick gave his friend an almost pleading look.

"How about just a couple of scoops?" asked Rick. "I'll make sure to bring you some back from our run."

Morgan contemplated the offer thoroughly before conceding; he could not say no to Rick. Soon the men were standing at the kitchen counter measuring out sugar and placing it in the jar that Rick had brought with him.

After Rick got what he had come for, he decided to check in with some more of his other neighbors in hope that they could help him find the ingredients that Michonne needed. He saw Glenn just getting ready to leave his home and whistled out to him; the younger man stopped in his tracks as Rick jogged over to catch him.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Glenn.

"I was wondering if you had any spare brown sugar," said Rick.

"I don't think so," said Glenn. "Apparently, now that we're pregnant, Maggie's got a sweet tooth. I was kind of hoping you'd have more after you get back from that run."

"Okay," said Rick. "Thanks anyways. And if I get some, I'll make sure to set extra aside for Maggie."

He patted Glenn's back and left his friend to tend to his duties before he looked down at the jar. There was not nearly enough sugar in it for Michonne to do with it what she had planned, and he still needed to find some olive oil. He sighed and decided to go and see if Sasha would be able to help him.

"Is that all you have?" asked Sasha as she stared at the jar with the small amount of sugar on the bottom.

"How much is she gonna need?" Rick asked.

"A lot more than that," she replied. "You said she wants to make body scrub, right?"

"Right."

"Well, she's gonna need enough to rub it all over her body," said Sasha.

"Is that what she's gonna do with it?" he asked, suddenly picturing Michonne's naked form.

"Oh my god, men are so clueless sometimes," Sasha said with a sigh. "It's to exfoliate and keep her skin soft. She's gonna rub it all over her body and then rinse it all off. You'll need more than a couple of spoonful of sugar for it to work. I haven't got enough to give you, but you can have some of the coconut oil I found if we can come to some kind of agreement."

"I'm listening."

"You can have the oil if you let me take off first watch tonight," said Sasha unwaveringly.

Rick thought about her offer a moment as he bit his lip and squinted his eyes.

"If you find someone to cover for you, you got yourself a deal," he said.

…..

Rick did not know if he was comfortable enough with going to any of the other residences and asking them for brown sugar. He did not mind doing it with those whom had arrived in the community with him; those who he looked to as family, but there were others he called neighbors whom he still was not that familiar with. Feeling like he was a bit of a failure in his mission of procuring ingredients for Michonne, Rick noticed Eric talking with one of the newer recruits. He walked over to them, not waiting for the men to finish speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Rick as Aaron shrugged it off. "But I needed to ask you somethin'."

"What is it?" Aaron queried.

Rick looked at the newcomer and then at his friend; Aaron turned and said, "Give us a minute, Wayne. We'll catch up later."

He then gestured to Rick to walk with him.

"I was wondering if you had some brown sugar I could borrow," said Rick.

"Borrow?" asked Aaron as Rick chortled.

"Well, you won't be gettin' it back," he said with a crooked smile. "But if you had some to spare or trade…"

"I think I might be able to help you out," Aaron said.

…..

Carrying a jar full of brown sugar and a bottle of coconut oil, Rick all but ran up the stairs and found Michonne in their bedroom folding clothing. She smiled when she saw him but then looked a little confused when he placed the items on the top of the chest of drawers.

"What's this?" Michonne asked.

"It's the stuff you needed," he offered with a happy smile. "I didn't want you to have to wait two days."

Michonne beamed brightly at Rick; he really was a sweet person when you got to know him in an intimate and personal way. She was ever thankful that she was afforded that opportunity.

"I could've waited another couple o' days," said Michonne. "Rick, seriously. You didn't have to go out of your way for me."

"Sure I did," he responded before stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek softly and then moving his kisses down to her neck.

Michonne's body melted against Rick's and pressed her lips to his. Soon their soft, chaste kisses became hungry and hurried. By the time she pulled away to catch her breath, Rick had already snaked his hand up under her top; he kissed her collarbone and then removed the garment. He unfastened her bra and kissed her pert breasts as he fumbled with the zipper of her jeans. Michonne let out a giggle before asking, "We're really doin' this right now?"

Rick responded in the affirmative with a low moan and continued to disrobe his beloved. Feeling the heat and moisture pooling between her legs, Michonne quickly undid his buttons and drew his shirt over his head. She ran her fingers through his dishevelled hair before taking his hand and leading him to their bed. Soon, he was trailing kisses along the inside of her thighs as his lips moved closer to her throbbing sex.

* * *

A/N: In the next instalment, we see Rick helping Michonne with the body scrub. And since they can't keep their hands off each other, we're going to see more adult situations.


End file.
